


Holiday Celebrations

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste is Clueless, Adrien Cares, Adrien is not, Christmas, Christmas wedding, F/M, Gen, Gift, Holidays, I may just make this 5 instead of 3., IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Kwami Shenanigans, Miraculous Ladybug Lovesquare Obsessed Secret Santa 2020, Misunderstandings, Plagg is rational, Secret Identity, Secret Santa 2020, Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Wedding, confused Adrien, or 4, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Misunderstandings go aray during the time of tidings and joy. Adrien is confused and realizes a thing or two.Meanwhile Marinette stresses as she plans and designs a wedding.Objection and the kwami of creation? Oh what kind of trouble can this cause.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug and Chat Noir - Relationship, Plagg/Tikki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Marinette Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clslovegood47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/gifts).



> Clslovegood, I was your seceret Santa this year!!! I couldn't just do a normal one parter so you got three!! 
> 
> I look up to you and your writing so getting you was a huge honor and I hope I do it and your gift justice. Thank you so much for being a wonderful person and writer and please enjoy this gift!!

“Hey, Marinette! I have a question, and I hope you can help answer it for me.” Adrien asked innocently, eyes shining as he looked up at her from his desk.

“Yeah? What can I help you answer?” Marinette flustered, looking down at the golden-haired boy. 

“What is a meaningful gift I could give a girl for Christmas?” Her heart fluttered and sank.

“Oh well. What does she like? You could always ask her about something she is into, maybe even if you see something that reminds you of her. That would show you had been thinking about her.”

“And girls like to be thought about. Or know that they’ve crossed your mind.” Alya inserts her two cents worth, passing a glance towards Nino. 

“Well, I know she drinks a lot of coffee.” Adrien rubs his chin in thought. “Maybe I could get her a customized mug from her favorite coffee shop?”

“Yeah, that could definitely be a good possibility!” Marinette tried to exude the happiness that he deserved from asking for advice from a friend. Relief washed over her as Mme. Bustier entered and called attention to her in class. They began gathering the materials for class whereas Marinette returned to working in the sketchbook, drawing a pantsuit with a detachable skirt. She would always jot notes down, of course, drawing just helped her concentrate. The pantsuit with an overskirt would be perfect for Nora, yet her soon to be mother-in-law isn’t very fond of how Nora dresses. But, maybe if Marinette talks it over with Nora, they could have something that’ll please both of them. 

Pausing from the sketch to make a note about some dates that had been written on the board, she scribbled a note to Alya before sliding it silently to her. They’d worked out a system of passing notes in class on a solid method. One tap to the foot, without a soft sorry, means they have a note to pass. Two taps would be that it had been replied to and awaiting return. Now, the passing varied depending on which would be easiest and unnoticed by the teacher at hand. 

Once the note had left Marinette's possession, she resumed a sketch for herself. It was going to be a Christmas wedding. Nora said that she could design her and Alya’s outfits. A flower crown sounded like a pretty idea. Marinette would need to look at local floral shops to see what was in season. 

Tap tap.

Grabbing the note from beneath the table, she carefully unfolded it before adjusting it to the table. Looking through her notes, she adjusted her papers. Feeling satisfied, she left the note to Alya on top, smiling when she read the response. Going in and responding with ideas for her outfit and the thought of a flower crown. Gently folding it back, she reached Alya's foot, tapping it twice. A swift flick of the leg and the note was back into Alya’s hands. 

Checking the board, Marinette scribbled down the new vocab word that was going to be on the next test. 

Tap Tap

Quickly finishing the definition, Marinette glanced over at her best friend, reaching down slightly and snatching the note quickly before it could be caught by someone else. The exchanges continued throughout the rest of class, Marinette jotting ideas down in her sketchbook or notes as she went. Once class was over, Marinette made sure to stash the note in her sketchbook as she packed up the things. She was laughing at something Alya said when she saw Alya’s eyes widen as she reached towards her.

“Watch out!” Alya’s words hit her as the body of someone else did as well.

“Oof.” Red hair spoke as they collapsed on the staircase. “Oh no, I’m so sorry Marinette.” Nathaniel’s familiar voice spoke to her as she gathered her senses to see them tangled on the ground as her books and papers mixed with his on the floor. 

“You guys ok?” Adrien asked, turning and starting to try and separate the papers.

“Nathaniel? Are you ok? I’m so sorry.”

“No, Marinette, I should’ve been watching where I was going. I’m ok, are you?”

“Yeah, I’m ok. Thank you guys for asking.” Marinette dusted herself off as she stood up, extending a hand to Nathaniel to help him up. “Sorry about knocking all of our papers onto the floor.” By now, Alya and Nino were helping Adrien try to separate the papers that had piled on top of each other.

“It’s ok. I should really start putting it in my backpack.” Nathaniel looked at a piece of paper before passing it to Marinette. “This one’s yours.”

“So far, this pile is Nathaniel’s, and this pile is yours, Marinette.” Adrien pointed, hands still full of papers and obvious sketches. “At least you two have distinct different art styles.” A slightly stiff smile appeared on Adrien’s face, causing Marinette to wonder what was wrong.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She smiled best she could without blushing, reaching forward and taking the stack he motioned to as hers.

“Yea, thanks Adrien for separating them,” Nathaniel spoke as he gathered his stack. “I’m sorry again, Marinette.” 

“Nate, it’s fine.” Marinette smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder before facing Alya, Adrien, and Nino. “You guys ready for lunch?”

“Yeah, I have to go back home today,” Adrien said softly, rubbing the backpack strap across his torso.

“I’ll walk you to the car, bro.” Nino patted his back as they turned and headed out. Marinette watched him go, a sigh and a sinking heart as she remembered the question Adrien had asked at the beginning of class.

“Who do you think she is? Kagami? A super awesome gorgeous supermodel?” Marinette's face planted into Alya’s shoulder causing her best friend to gently tap her back.

“Girl, we need to go eat.” Alya laughed, nudging her gently with the shoulder that Marinette was resting her head on. 

“Ugh. Ok.” Marinette stepped away so that they could head out. “But, seriously, who do you think he would be getting a gift for?” 

“For all you know, it could be for you.” Alya booped her nose as they exited the classroom, heading down the hallway to the main doors. 

“Psh, and I am the next grand duchess of England. Be for real, Alya, it isn’t for me. Why would you ask someone what they would want without straightforwardly asking what they want?” Both of the girls blinked for a moment before a nervous giggle escaped them both.

“You don’t know, he doesn’t have very much experience with people so this could be his way of socializing.” 

“But, I don’t drink coffee.” Marinette pointed out as they headed down the steps, arriving next to Nino after the car had driven off carrying Adrien. 

“You dudettes ready for some hot chocolate?!” Nino said excitedly, looking down the street at a merchant that was selling coco. 

“Actually, that sounds super good right now.” Alya smiled with a nod, looping her arms through one of Ninos and one of Marinette’s. “I wonder how long he’ll be there for.”

“Maybe we can split the cost and get one for Adrien when he returns?” Marinette suggested.

“Yeah, my boy loves the tiny marshmallows.” Nino nods with a smile, chuckling to himself.

“Oh, I think I’m going to try a different flavor today!”

“You’ve been to this person before?” Marinette asked, pulling her jacket closer to her as a chilled air blew between their feet.

“Yeah, Nino and I discovered him the day before yesterday when we were babysitting. The girls and Chris loved him.”

“So did you, babe.” Nino reached over and pecked her cheek. “You got three saying two of them was for friends but you drank them all.”


	2. A Day in Adriens Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the oblivious mind of Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the season of giving at the end of 2020! This is a gift that keeps on giving! I hope you enjoy this next part [CLSLovegood!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47)
> 
> Also I would like to thank my two beta's on this chapter!! [Shamelesslyromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslyromantic) and [marvelousmsmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol)

Adrien fiddled with his seatbelt, thinking about the answers Marinette gave him, and then the papers and sketches of Marinette’s wedding he saw from the accident at the end of class. She was his age, so why was she getting married? So young. But then, his parents did get married when they were 15 and 16. Maybe that was what was happening. 

“Don’t you think it’s strange she’s getting married? To who?” Adrien whispered to Plagg, peeking down at him.

“Are you sure it was her wedding?” His little whiskers twitched. “Maybe it’s that musician kid.”

“Luka?” Adrien blinked a couple of times. “But I didn’t think…. His last name wasn’t in the sketches.”

“Ok, so maybe it isn’t the blue boy.” Plagg looked at him questioningly. “I don’t think she’s getting married. Why are you so insistent that she is?"

"Well, how else would you explain wedding sketches?" Just before Plagg could reply, they arrived at the mansion for lunch. Unsure what to think about this development, Adrien figured he should start thinking about Christmas gifts instead. Marinette's advice was smart. He could definitely get a specialized mug from a coffee shop. He pulled out his phone and typed in the coffee shop he had in mind, browsing their online selection and offers. 

Arriving in the dining room to find the table was empty as usual. As soon as he sat down, the chef brought out his plate with a smile.

“Thank you, Monsieur Jean-Loc.” Adrien nodded his head at the long-time Agreste household chef.

“Always a pleasure, Master Adrien.” He winked playfully at the young boy before turning and heading back into the kitchen. A small smile played on Adrien’s lips as he began to dig into his nutritious and delicious lunch. His personal chef always had his back when it came to flavorful, healthy meals. Even while keeping his nutritionist in mind, Monsieur Jean-Loc always managed to keep his food appealing and not appalling. 

“Nathalie?” Adrien called out, wondering if she was near. 

“Yes, Adrien?” Nathalie appeared out of nowhere. 

“Can you please find out some information about what tools Monsieur Jean-Loc is lacking? I would like to get him a gift for Christmas.”

“Adrien, you know your father disagrees with purchasing gifts for the staff that is beyond the typical holiday package.”

“I know this, and I don’t care. He’s a hard-working man that deserves a nice gift. Everyone does, really. We have more than enough money to buy something special for each of the employees,” Adrien explained, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on folded hands. “If you can't bring me a list by Sunday, I will begin to investigate by myself and gather the information that will aid me in picking the proper gifts.” Adrien kept his eyes steady with Nathalie who just sighed and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose.

“Very well, Adrien. But the gifts must be verified by your father.”

“We’ll see. I’m willing to compromise as long as it is fair,” Adrien explained, taking the first bite of his lunch, signaling to Nathalie he was done with the conversation. If his father could do it, then it would show that Adrien had taken some lessons when it involves business. And anytime it involved Father, it involved business. Adrien ate the rest of his lunch quietly, scrolling through his phone to think of ideas for his friends’ gifts. This was important — the first year that he’d be able to give gifts. He wasn’t able to the previous year, but he’s made sure to put his foot down about this year is different.

Finishing up, he left the table, grabbed his school bag, and nodded to his bodyguard. The large man grunted in acknowledgment before heading out to the car with Adrien following right behind. His bodyguard could definitely benefit from a trophy shelf to house all the figurines that he had collected. Adrien’s friends had done some research for the bribes to his bodyguard that time they crashed his homework session. He’d have to ask them what they discovered. 

The trip back to school was brief. He exited the car and headed into the warmth of the building that enclosed the courtyard. 

“Adrien!” Nino’s familiar voice called out, catching Adrien’s attention before he walked into the locker room. “You're back early, man!” He smiled happily, tipping his hat in Adrien’s direction. “We got you a surprise. Thankfully you’re back early, so it’ll still be good and warm.”

“And with some marshmallows.” Alya smiled, handing him a cup with a little figure of Ladybug standing out of the stopper. “It’s a peppermint mocha with hazelnut crumbles.”

“A-And breadginger,” Marinette’s oddly comforting voice piped as she shifted her arms forward to offer him a small bag. “I-I mean. Gingerbread. Cookie. For you.” She looked up at him, a deep blush rising along her cheekbones, dancing through her freckles. 

“Thank you, all of you. It’ll be a nice dessert to share amongst my friends.” Adrien smiled so widely that his cheeks began to hurt. “I’m so thankful for all of you.” 

“Don’t get sentimental on us now, Sunshine.” Alya chuckled as she patted his shoulder. “We still have half a day of classes ahead of us.”

* * *

  
  


Adrien exited the front doors of the school, waving goodbye to his best friends. Upon entering the car, he tapped his bodyguard on his shoulder. 

“Excuse me, before we go home, I would like to run a few errands. I need to gather Christmas gifts. Please take me to Nathalie’s favorite coffee shop.” Another nod and grunt later, the car started toward what Adrien assumed his bodyguard knew to be the destination. Relaxing back in the seat, he watched the city he protected go by. One day, he’ll be sure to serve justice to Hawkmoth and make him pay for all the psychological trauma he has done to the city. 

Briefly, he remembered where Hawkmoth shouted to the world that he was a man with nothing to lose. This had struck a chord with Adrien. His own father seemed to care more about the image of the company rather than his own child. But, would Adrien be something that his Father would be afraid to lose? He pondered this just for a moment more before remembering he would have a patrol that night with his Lady. This brought his mind back from the dark recesses he was reaching into. Maybe they would discuss a gift exchange! Something that would remind them of each other in their daily lives. He would have to be careful to see about getting something that wouldn’t threaten either of their identities. Although his gut told him jewelry, he knew that was just an ill-wanted wish. If he saw something he had gotten her out in public on a stranger, then that would risk their precious identities.

Yet, if she was the guardian, shouldn’t she know who he was? Her partner that may eventually need help if Plagg fell ill? Or, if something horrible happens like losing the miraculous or being hit by an akuma like when Chloe’s mother became akumatized at the fashion show? Surely these were all good reasons for her to know his identity. Idly, he reached into his shirt, finding Plagg’s little head and gently stroking between the ears. A purr rumbled out of the tiny, powerful being, causing a sense of peace to fall upon Adrien. He knew that as long as he had Plagg, he could make it through anything. Feeling the car stop knocked Adrien out of his thoughts and he proceeded to exit the car. 

“Thank you, I’ll be right back,” Adrien spoke cheerfully as he bounced out of the car and headed into the little chic coffee shop. It had a rustic, modern vibe to it, something Nathalie’s office space was lacking. Sure, it had a modern vibe, but not so much the rustic. 

Adrien stepped into the building, smiling as the refreshing scent of coffee jarred his nose. Memories of blonde hair and mornings in the garden with his mother flew through his mind before he was standing at a wall of coffee mugs. Looking through them, he tried to find a minimalist one that had the best opportunity to be customized. Finally finding one he thought suited Nathalie’s taste, he grabbed it and headed to the counter to pay. 

Standing in line, he nodded along to the Christmas tune that was playing. He thought about the cocoa that his friends had brought him and wondered if they had ever been to this little coffee shop. Maybe they could come here during lunch one day! If his father would allow it. Maybe, if he asked Nathalie, she would put in a good word about it and allow them to visit. He glanced along another wall, one that was hidden by the small counter, that revealed more store merchandise. Leisurely browsing as he waited in line, four individual cups caught his eye. Out of an alphabet of colors, he spied some with the initials of his friends. Stepping out of line, he rushed over to the mugs, searching for the perfect ones for his best friends. 

Best friends! He had Best Friends! With joy, he grabbed an M in red font on a pink tumblr for Marinette, an N in green on deep blue background, the letter A for Alya in orange lettering on a sparkling snow-white, and lastly, an A in black on a neon green background. Arms full, he paused, slowly turning back towards the wall. Maybe he could get a pair for Ladybug and him. Looking through the other array of mugs, his eyes landed on two Paris themed mugs that seemed quite fitting for the duo. They were just out of his reach, and he pouted as he got back into line. He’ll just have to ask for some assistance. 

The line moved quickly, and given the amount of people in the line, he was impressed. As he arrived at the register, he smiled.

“Is this all?”

“Actually, no. I need to get those two mugs from the very top, please. The two mirroring Eiffel Towers.” Adrien pointed to them. “The red-themed and the black-themed please.” With a nod, the barista got out the step ladder to grab the precious mugs and bring them to the register. 

“Is there anything else you would like?” Adrien glanced at the window to the pastries within. 

“Uhm yes? May I get one blueberry hand pie and a strawberry hand pie, please? And uhhh...” Adrien tapped his card on his chin as he looked at the drinks, his bodyguard would probably appreciate something. “A large peppermint mocha latte and a medium hot-white chocolate with caramel please.” The barista nodded, jotting everything down in the cash register. 

“Cash or card?”

“Card.”

“Alright, that’ll be 72.53.” He looked up at Adrien with wide eyes, watching with curiosity and wonderment as Adrien happily passed him the card to swipe. “Alright, may I have a name for your order?”

“Adrien.” With a nod, the barista typed in the name and handed his card back to him, packaging up the gifts in bags. Oh, what was he going to get Plagg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the rest of this gift will be ready in the upcoming months of 2021!
> 
> Oh, and Loook at thatttt. I made it 4 chapters because I can't control myself and squeeze everything I want into four chapters.


End file.
